


Borderline

by RennaBlue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fooling Around, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Sex, fluff with a dash of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RennaBlue/pseuds/RennaBlue
Summary: Something has been going on with them since long ago, but they are friends and nothing more, even when the both of them want to.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Borderline

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Park ChanYeol so much and I’m projecting...

“Forget it Minseok, it’s not happening again.”  
“But why not? You still like him.”  
“Not true. It was a thing of the moment, nothing more”  
“Using your same words: Not true. You were always together, and you told me that you kissed more than once. That time when I caught you, remember? You both looked so in your own world that neither of you noticed me until I literally called your name.”

Minseok smirks, he knows that BaekHyun and ChanYeol were more than friends a while back, and even when they are not like that anymore, he can see how they look at each other when they think no one is watching.  
BaekHyun is tired. Every few months Minseok brings the theme back, and he doesn’t know how to convince him that really, nothing is happening anymore. He doesn’t want it to happen, he’s not a kid with his hormones raging at full force. Also ChanYeol, they were never in love and probably it was just a fling for the other, maybe he even forgot about it.

***

That night they are celebrating KyungSoo enlistment, they’re drinking and having fun. There will be there until morning like that time with Minseok. BaekHyun is not used to drink that much, but this is a big occasion, so he chugs a couple of beers while the others chant his name to make him drink faster. He ends up spilling a little ‘cause is difficult to hold back his laughter, and just like that he’s drunk like the light weigh he is, singing and shouting whatever comes to his mind. The other members just laugh at him and enjoy this rare moments where they can drag him out of his house away from his beloved games.

ChanYeol has been holding his glass for a while, softly moving the golden liquid around, but not drinking. BaekHyun catches his eyes a few times and a little bug twists inside his gut. But again he denies the sole idea of feelings growing inside his heart, so he shakes his head and keeps talking with everyone. If his gaze wonders once or twice to the giant on the other side of the table, he’ll say it’s just a coincidence.

***

This had been a long day. Their comeback is nearing, so they are rehearsing the whole week perfecting their dance movements and changing others that don’t feel right for the song. Is a lot of work, but that doesn’t mean they can’t take a break and mess around a little. Mainly ChanYeol that seems to be in a sugar rush for the way he is annoying every person inside the room, laughing and teasing every one with the most silly and random stuff he can come up with.  
Now said man is in a streak of butt bitting. Yes. He’s literally bitting the members in the butt While they are standing on their hands defenseless. One by one they fall victims of the action and hell, he even bit their choreographer!  
Now it’s BaekHyun turn, and he tries to brush off ChanYeol, he doesn’t wanna get bitten, but JongDae demands that he gets the same treatment, and BaekHyun can’t really scape his fate. It shouldn’t be a big thing, just a joke like with every one else, but he can’t avoid feeling nervous, and it shows, or at least Sehun notices, if that smile is something to go by.

The music starts playing and he takes position. The choreographer stand next to him to help him hold his legs, and he can see ChanYeol preparing for the right moment. Then his legs are in the air and it happens, his butt is being grabbed and teeth sink in his sport pants covered flesh. Every one is laughing and screaming stupid things to tease them, and his entire face is flushed red, but he can blame that in the fact that he was upside down so all his blood rushed to his head. Why ChanYeol is also red, he doesn’t want to read too much into it.

***

Weeks past and they are having shows now. BaekHyun loves concerts where he can interact with the fans. He plays around making a happy mood for all of them, is fun to watch him having fun with the cute toys and  
dressing up in the funny costumes they were given. He is doing exactly that when he finds a blond wig. He doesn’t think twice and goes to ChanYeol to help him putting it on. The outcome is unexpected. He looks so much like a girl that the fans are screaming at how pretty he looks, and he plays along, twisting a golden lock between his fingers and batting his lashes in a flirty way, unaware that also on stage, a pair of eyes follow his every movement in a trance.

***

It’s new year’s eve and they are celebrating. Tonight was their last concert and now they can rest. As a group they will be in hiatus, but that doesn’t mean they don’t have personal projects to work on, so they are enjoying all they can until things get busy again.  
They are all a little drunk, in a spite of the moment thing they go live to share their good time with the fans. After that the conversation gets louder and all speak at the same time. ChanYeol needs a cigarette, but he goes out for a vape instead, after surgery smoking is forbidden, but he’s far from leave it, so vaping is his thing now until he can stop definitely.  
He’s outside in some kind of patio behind the restaurant, leaning on the wall. Is a beautiful night and even when it’s difficult to see the stars, he’s contempt with looking at the far lights coming from the hills. He’s thinking about nothing when someone stand besides him. He can recognize that presence every where, so he talks without even looking.

“Bored so early?”  
“Tired. I was thinking about going home but noticed you weren’t there. Though I would look for you before going, to say goodbye.”  
“How cute.”

BaekHyun knows he’s messing with him, but can’t avoid the pout that forms on his lips. It’s something he does since he was a baby, and it’s been a lifetime of doing it so it became almost innate.

“I’ll keep saying you are cute if you do that” 

BaekHyun is not mad, so he just smiles and gets nearer, his shoulder brushing ChanYeol’s arm. It’s cold, so it doesn’t comes as weird when ChanYeol puts an arm around him and brings them closer. He could be nervous, but it comes so natural to them that it’s comforting. It’s been years since the last time they hugged like this, even more in public, and he hadn’t noticed how much he missed it. ChanYeol’s perfume is soft, mixed with the smell of detergent and a little sweat. It’s nice and he lean his head on the other’s shoulder, his nose almost touching the naked skin of ChanYeol’s neck.

The lips on his forehead take him by surprise, also the hand sneaking inside the cuff of his sleeve, looking for his fingers to intertwine them. Chanyeol is cold, but he’s warm, so he holds them tighter between their own, as if they were an anchor preventing him from being taken away.

They don’t talk for a while. Just caress each other in the most innocent and tender of ways. Was MinSeok right about what are his feelings from Chanyeol? If he knew what they are doing now, he would be laughing his ass off, maybe he’d do a little victory dance, ‘cause he loves being right and more so if he’s winning against Baekhyun.

Minutes past and the need to say something makes him look up from his hiding place, the timing being perfect for when ChanYeol looks down and their eyes meet for the first time. A kiss follows, warm, soft and with a sweet after taste. ChanYeol is caressing his cheek with one hand, the other one lightly grabbing his waist. He closes his eyes and gets lost in the moment.

“What time is it?” ChanYeol is the one who breaks the kiss, but doesn’t let go of his waist.  
“don’t know, but around three?”  
“Do you think they’ll notice if we sneak out?”  
“I don’t even know if they are still there, what if they already left...”  
“Well, even better for us”

***

“Baek, why did we break up?”  
“We were never a thing and you know it, we were just fooling around. Fan service taken too far”  
“Then why did we stop?”  
“I don’t know, maybe we just grew up?”  
“Well, you grew prettier.”

They had been kissing inside the car in a dark corner of BaekHyun’s building parking lot. It’s really late, so all the lights are off and nobody is around to interrupt them. They could have been inside BaekHyun’s apartment by now, but they didn’t, instead pushing the seats back and making out like teenagers without a place of their own.  
The thrill is addictive and both of them were thirsty for each other, but they keep it slow. Tasting their lips like the first time, when they were rookies and used to hide inside solitary dressing rooms and small restrooms just to steal a few touches. When they used to share a room and slip into the other’s bed to keep kissing like there were no tomorrow.  
They did it for years, sometimes stopping for months, but then going at it again in a string of furtive encounters. Never a word about it, they just let go whenever they were alone and the need had gotten too much, too heavy to contain it inside.

“ChanYeol, I’m uncomfortable. Why don’t we go inside?”  
“Are you inviting me to your room?” He raises his eyebrows a couple of times for emphasis, and BaekHyun laughs and hits his arm without putting any force in it. 

They are sitting on the couch. As much as BaekHyun likes the idea of laying on the bed, he still feels like they shouldn’t. He’s contempt for now with the kisses and maybe a little of heavy petting. It’s not like they never tried to have sex. They did, but it didn’t went very well, BaekHyun couldn’t bare the pain of having something that big inside, and ChanYeol denied even the possibility of something going near his butt. In the end they continued with the mutual handjobs and some blowjobs when they felt naughty. The reminiscing of ChanYeol sucking his dick has him hard in a second, and maybe he is convincing himself that going to his room is a genius idea, but a stupid question keeps popping in his mind.

“What are we?” He finally decides to ask.  
“What?. You waited twelve years to ask me that? BaekHyun, you are really something else...”

There is no malice behind ChanYeol’s words, but they still make him uneasy. So he insists.

“Well, Baek, I don’t really know what we are now. But can we enjoy what we are feeling right now and speak about heavy subjects after? I want you so much BaekHyun, you don’t imagine how much.”  
“Are you using the lyrics of one of your songs to convince me to have sex before clearing our status, Park Chanyeol?”  
“Did it work?”

Well, it kind of worked, and maybe he’s really reading too much into this, and yes, they can speak about this tomorrow, so he takes ChanYeol’s hand and starts to guide him down the hall, to his bedroom. Maybe this time they can make it work. Whatever this is.


End file.
